


Catch Me

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Romance, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Life or Death Situation, Love Confessions, Truth Spells, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: A NaLu One ShotLucy and Natsu head off on a simple mission, to locate a woman's missing ring.  No ordinary ring, it forces the two friends to finally realize what they truly mean to each other.





	

Rushing up to the table where Levy and his best friend are sitting Natsu startles her with a hug from behind, “Lucy, let’s go on a mission!” he sing-songs, “We’re running low on food money.”

“Aye!!” add’s Happy

Lucy starts shrieking, “Why are you hugging on me?!”

Levy giggles at the pair. Closing one eye and making a box frame with her thumbs and pointer fingers she holds them up centering the couple in it. “You guys make a cute couple!” 

Natsu- “Cute?” He lets the frazzled blonde girl go.  “Why’d you call us cute?”

She chuckles, “So you didn’t mind the word couple, just not the word cute?”

“Well that’s because we are a couple, there’s two of us, isn’t that what it means?”

Laughing hysterically, “No Natsu a couple is…”

Lucy cuts her off, “Never mind, never mind. Natsu alright, just go and pick a mission.”

Turning back to his friend, “Already got one; it’s something about finding a missing ring. And look it pays 300,000 Jewel!” he hands her the flyer all excited.

“Wow, I wonder what kind of ring it could be to garner that much, but look the requestor says it must be a couple, a male and a female who responds.”

“Don’t know, don’t care. We’re a male and female so, Let’s Go!”

Trying again, Levy opens her mouth to speak but Lucy just covers it. “Don’t bother Lev.”

After the pair leave the guild hall Mira walks up to where Levy is still sitting. “Well he took the bait,”  Levy snickers.

“Yup.” A smiling Mira replies. “I hope the ring calls to her.”

“Yeah, those two need a push…”

 

After two miserable hours on the train, the trio arrives at their destination.  Too sick as usual Natsu can’t get off his seat without help.  “Ugh, every time I have to carry you off.”  Lucy sighs. “Happy help me!” 

Snickering in his head the blue exceed whines, “My wings are sore today, he’d much rather you carry him.”

“You little traitor!” As she struggles under Natsu’s weight.

 

After stumbling out of the train she props him on a nearby bench to give him some time to recuperate. When he finally comes around Lucy pulls on his arm.  “Natsu let’s get to the requestors house.”    

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” He replies still a little groggy, “You don’t need to pull so hard Luce.”

Letting his arm go, “ _Tch_ , I should make you piggy back me there like I had to, to get you off the train.  You’re really heavy for me you know!”

“Fine!” He grabs her and throws her over his shoulder, “Big baby!”

“Put me down!” she beats her fists against his back

“Nope, you wanted to be carried so… be carried.”

They head to a house on the outskirts of town that is listed on the request. Walking up the path they see a fairly large mansion on a hill, big but old and looking a little worn down.  Natsu puts her back down grinning when the reach the porch.  She huffs as she smooths her clothes back down and knocks on the door.  A butler opens it, “Yes, may we help you?”

Lucy- “Hi, We’re the wizards from Fairytail; you put in a request about a lost ring?”

“Oh yes, please follow me, the matriarch is in the parlor.” He leads them into a lavish parlor where an old woman sits next to the window. 

“Madam, you have guests from Fairytail.”

“Ah yes, please come, sit.” The butler directs them to a couch near the woman.

 

“So you’ve come to help me find my lost ring?”

“Yes ma’am.” Natsu declares happily.

“Could you tell us a little about the ring, what does it look like, where you think you lost it?”

“Of course my dear; the ring has a gold band, with a large diamond and two emeralds on either side of the diamond. I believe it fell off somewhere near the forest where I sometimes like to walk, Trevor can direct you to the location.”

“Why didn’t you look for it yourself?” Natsu asks sounding a little annoyed over such an easy job before getting slapped by Lucy _‘What!’_ he mouths to her.

But the woman just laughs; turning to them they can see the answer, “Because I am blind.”

“Gomen, gomen!” Lucy starts to bow, “Please excuse my idio, I mean friend here! He tends to speak before thinking.”

But the woman just laughs some more. “Child do not worry, it doesn’t bother me.  I can sense you two are very close no?”

“C-close! We’re j-just friends,” Lucy stammers

Smiling, “Time will reveal all,” and with that she calls the butler back in. “Please take these two to the forest and show them where I think the ring might have fallen.”  Bowing, he does as he is told.

 

“Follow me; it is not far from the mansion. Madam likes to go on walks once a week.  Normally I am the one who takes her but that day I wasn’t able so she went by herself.”

Lucy- “But she’s blind?”

“Yes, but she wasn’t always, that came with age. She has lived in this home and on this land for 70 years, she knows it quite well.”  Pointing to the edge of the forest, “That is where she believes it happened.  Good luck, I hope you find the ring, it means a lot to her.”

Thanking him the trio start to look around. “This is impossible, how are we going to find such a small ring in all this grass and bushes?!”  Natsu whines. 

“Hmm,” Lucy taps her chin, “well she probably stayed on this path, I doubt she would have strayed from it, and it couldn’t have bounced far. Do you think the ring will still hold her scent on it?”

“I don’t know; metal doesn’t always hold scent long.”

“But the clasps holding the stones may still have skin cells on them,”

“I’ll give it a shot.” He proceeds to sniff.  “Hey I’m actually picking something up,” as he drops on all fours.  A short distance away he picks something up, “Is this is?”

Handing it to Lucy, “Yeah I believe it is! Good Job Natsu!”

Getting to his feet he brushes off his pants, “Well let’s go give it to her and get our reward!”

“Right, let’s…” Lucy’s words trail off as her eyes glaze over; she appears to be in some sort of trance.

“Lucy, hey Earthland to Lucy.” He calls to her and waves his hand in front of her face. No response.  “Lucy?”  Starting to panic he is physically shaking her, “Lucy, Lucy, What’s wrong with you, Talk to Me!”  But all she does is gaze forward unresponsive.

“Lushee,” Happy begins to cry, “Natsu, What’s wrong with Lushee?”

“I- I don’t know Happy,” as tears of his own build.

Picking her motionless body up in his arms Natsu races back to the mansion. He kicks the door open and runs to the parlor.  “What’s going on!” he demands.  “We found the ring and after holding it she went into a trance!”  He stands Lucy upright and pulls the ring from her stiff fingers.  Handing it to the lady, “Please, tell me what is going on!” salty liquid trickles down his cheeks.

In a calm voice the lady speaks, “Do not worry young man, she waits to be awakened.”

“Huh!?” Natsu shouts, “Awakened??!!”

“This ring is a magical engagement ring. It was mine, but now it calls to her.”

Sobbing, “I- I don’t understand!” he wipes at this face.

The woman stands up, makes her way to Natsu and places her hand on his shoulder, “Sit, I will tell you a story and then how to get your girl back.” Nodding he helps Lucy into a sitting position on the couch and takes a place right beside her; he holds her hand as he listens to the woman’s story.

“Many, many years ago, I found this ring in my mother’s jewelry box. At the time I was dating a man and was very much in love with him.  As I stood admiring the ring something happened, the same thing that happened to your friend here; I fell under a spell.  It was my mother who found me like that.  I could see and hear everything going on around me but I couldn’t do anything about it.  I saw her rush out of the room and come back with my boyfriend.  She told him the only thing that could bring me out of the trance was my True Love.  But it wasn’t that simple, it’s not like in some fairytale where the Prince kisses the Princess and she magically awakens.  There was no specific way to wake me up, something had to happen to do that and she didn’t know what.  It could be as simple as a kiss or it may even be life or death because both sides have to feel the same way.” 

At this last sentence Natsu gasps, “L-life or Death!” he stutters, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. “I can’t lose her!”  He shudders at the mere thought.

“Then you must find a way to break the spell. Come I will let you stay here until you can.” 

She calls the butler in, “Please take them to one of the guest rooms.” Nodding, he turns to walk away, “I’ll be right back for you, I will prepare a room.”

“Do not fret young man. I am sure you will find a way.”

“How did you come out of it?”

Smiling, “He proposed to me.”

 

Upstairs in the room, Natsu has laid Lucy down on the bed. Her eyes still frozen open stare up at the ceiling.  “Oh Lucy, I promise I’ll find a way to bring you back.  I-I can’t lose you, not before I have a chance to t-tell you…” he sees a single tear fall down her face.  Gasping, “Lucy?  You can hear me can’t you?  The lady said you could.” Another single tear.  He pulls her into his lap and cradles her head against his chest, “Please come back to me…” he whimpers. 

His rambling thoughts begin to spill from his lips while a slow trickle of tears slide down along his face. “You can’t leave me Luce, I-I can’t even imagine what my life would be like if you weren’t with me.  I mean who else can stop Stripper and me from fighting, without bashing our heads together?  Who else knows how to make my favorite foods? _Sigh_ You’re the only one who can make me feel better when I’m sad…. Or puts up with my irritating personality…  Yeah I admit it, I know I can be a pain at times, and act goofy but it’s just to hide my real...  Never mind…  Please Luce you’ve got to wake up, Please!” his bawling gets louder.  “Ugh, why’d I have to pick this stupid mission!”    

Happy has curled up at her feet sobbing quietly to his self, _‘Lushee please wake up…’_

Natsu lies down on his side next to her and puts his arm over her waist. He continues to speak softly to her despite his weeping.  “I wanna go home… I wanna curl up in your soft bed with you Luce… I just want another chance to peek over your shoulder while you write your stories… Please… give me a second chance…” As his eyes grow weary from all the crying he falls into a deep slumber nuzzled up against her.

 

“Natsu! Natsu get up,” Happy slaps his friend’s face, “Lushee is gone!”

Springing up from the bed, “What!” He runs to the window and throws it open sniffing the air.

“I can track her scent, it goes this way!” he points. Hoping onto the window’s ledge, “Happy hurry!!” 

Happy grabs onto Natsu’s and flies them out the window. Sniffing the air Natsu directs him which way to head.  They pass through the forest and come out into a clearing where they see Lucy walking towards something.  “Oh my God Happy, that’s a cliff!!”  Panic his voice escalating.  “Hurry up!”

“Aye!” Racing towards her as fast as his wings can take them they get there just as she reaches the edge.

“Lucy stop, Don’t do it!” Natsu yells as Happy releases him. She doesn’t respond but turns her head and takes a step.  “LUCY NOOOO!” Natsu screams and launches himself towards her.

 

 

Held by one arm, “N,Natsu, what is…” Looking down she starts to scream as she realizes she is dangling from a cliff. “Natsu!  Natsu!” she sees the swirling dark waves beneath her.  And grips for his hands; her finger nails dig into his skin but he doesn’t care.  

“Don’t look down, Luce I’ve got you, I’ve got you!”

“NATSU!” she continues to scream absolutely terrified out of her mind, she can’t help but keep looking down into the blackness below her.

“Lucy, Lucy look at me, Look at ME!” She looks up at him.  “Baby just keep looking into my eyes.  I will Not let you go!  Do you trust me?!”  She nods, “I-I trust you Natsu.” but her eyes still show her fright.  “Okay I’m going to count to 3 and I’m going to pull okay.  One. Two. Three!” He yanks as hard as he can pulling her up and over the edge.  The momentum causes them to roll backwards but he wraps his arms around and pulls her head to his chest to protect her from the fall. Finally they stop after a few tumbles with her on top of him. 

“Natsu you saved me just in time…” she weeps into his chest. “I-I could see and hear everything, the lady telling the story, you in the room.  But I-I don’t really understand why I was compelled to come to this edge!” 

“Shh, Lucy, it’s okay, you’re back now safe in my arms and that’s all that matters.” He strokes her head.

“But why this way, I could have died!” her whole body still trembles

“I, I think it’s my fault it had to be this extreme.”

“You’re fault, why would it be your fault?”

Now crying as well, “It’s because I was too weak. Even though she told me how to save you, and I knew in my heart I had to confess to you, I just couldn’t get it out no matter how many times I tried.”

“Confess? Confess about what?”

“Lucy, if I had just professed my love for you, maybe it would have brought you out of the trance sooner! So it’s my fault this happened…”

 _‘Because both sides have to feel the same way’_ …… Shocked Lucy stops crying.  She grabs his face and kisses him hastily on the lips.  When she releases him, he stares back stupefied, “Then I am just as guilty as you.”

“I don’t get it.”

She smiles, “Since I could hear everything being said, I heard the part of only my True Love can break the spell. But even at that point my heart didn’t want to admit my feelings for you.  Remember the woman told you _‘both sides have to feel the same way.’_ It took being at the edge of life and death to break both our hearts free.”

 

“Lucy…” he whispers caressing her cheek. “I’m so glad I have you back…”

She smiles sweetly at him “You’ve caught me Natsu.”

“And I’m never letting you go again….”


End file.
